fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Abaddon (God Genesis)
Summary Abaddon is the 5th oldest demon created by Lucifer. As one of the oldest she is one of the most powerful due to being a Queen of Hell. She is known as the demoness of magic, or enchantress. She was in charge of creating demon spell books and teaching it to other demons. She is also tasked with teaching witches demon magic and converting humans against god. She is known also as the great enchantress as demons, angels, and gods respect her skill in magic. She is also a seducer type demon, due to being a succubus. Even angels, and some gods fall for her affection. Due to these reasons she is one of Hell's greatest members. She has her own section in Hell with her own throne Divinity level Abaddon has a divinity level of 100,000,000, and up to 770,000,000 in Chaos Evolution Appearance See picture Personality Being a succubus Abaddon is extremely horny, and often tries to seduce others. She does not hold back on even angels as she had successfully seduced Michael in one encounter. Sex to her matters more than anything. Her level of horniness and lust surpasses Lust herself. Some titles given to her are Demon whore. Abaddon is known as stone cold. As she never get's offended no matter how she is insulted. Sexually wise she is a submissive. Which contradicts her loving a high position of Authority normally. Abaddon does not like killing others. She is the only demon with the lowest kill count. Because of this reason, others are sent instead of her for anything that involves fighting, even when her skills are capable. Abaddon is mainly used in fights where they need to take a being alive, as the demoness of magic, her spells have a very large variety. She is not sensitive towards things dying, but she simply does not like to do it. She has no issues with another demon killing in her place. Lucifer hates this quality about her but she does not think too much of it as she is very important. Abaddon is extremely sensitive to magic. Whenever magic is used around her no matter how faint she can feel it into her core. This is one of the reasons she is called a demoness of magic. She explained whenever certain magic is used, she can feel it in her private area which gives her a minor orgasm. Her facial expressions usually give away if someone is using magic nearby that others didn't pick up on. Abaddon can feel wards, barriers, and enchantments the same way. As such she is also an Anti warder. Abaddon explained that Angel magic feels the best, as she can tell by the level of pleasure she get's when magic is used she can tell which type. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A Name: Abaddon, Magic, Great Enchantress, Demon Whore, Demoness of Magic, Strongest Demon Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Trillions of years old. Classification: Queen of Hell, Demon Goddess Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divinity Energy, Statistics Amplification (Using her Grace, she increases in strength gradually with each successful hit), Reality Warping (Being a powerful demon, she has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being a powerful demon, she has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction,, Elemental Manipulation (Abaddon can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight (She can fly without using her wings. Whenever she does she gains much more speed and mobility), Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal (Like God and Lucifer, she has the ability of creating beings and giving them special powers), Magic (She has control of the primordial magical forces allowing her to be able to use magic on a level that surpasses all mages, angels, and demons), Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Abaddon can alter minds to whatever degree. However this is limited to lesser beings except the ability to create illusions in the minds of others), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis (She can move things with her mind), Law Manipulation (Being an archangel, she can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes again the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. She can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Dimensional Travel (She can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers out of almost anything she wants. From elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection (She can deflect attacks her wings and other magical spells), Creation (She can create almost anything she wants out of nothing), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She can erase beings from existence with her thoughts. For more powerful beings she has abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Healing, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (True-Godly) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. She is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation except illusions) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Due to being a special type of demon, she is far stronger than the likes of Gabriel and Aniel) | Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Zeus and Hera) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Archangels and Legendary Seraphs) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before) Lifting Strength: Universal | Universal (Superior to before) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Survived a kick from an angry Lucifer) | Multiversr level+ Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius. Has trillions of years of knowledge and understands magic far more than majority of beings. Weaknesses: Divine Weapons Key: Base | Chaos Evolution Notable Attacks/Techniques: Chaos Evolution: A demonic form that drastically increases her power, speed, and durability. Souls Divide: Abaddon spreads her arms out in the air, absorbing the souls of anything in a city radius. This sustains abaddons power. Lesser demons, angels, and even gods are capable of being affected by this as well. Haunting Bind: A horrific black shadowy snak with the head of a deformed skull forms around the target binding their limbs. Denial: Abaddon is able to cancel out ranged attacks by using Denial. Darker than Black: Abaddon forms a black sphere of darkness around the target. This spear from their perspective stretches out infinitely. This is also capable of shutting down one's mind and energy over time. Demonic Pulse: Abaddon can fire a red beam from her fingers which is capable of disintegration. Demonic Last Resort: Abaddon forms a large red ball of demonic energy above her head with her hand. She then launches it at extreme speed. This is capable of killing any angel if hit due to the insane amount of dark energy it has. This only applies if hit directly, as the explosion afterwards is not as potent. Devour: Abaddon can devour beings by using telekinesis and pulling them inside her mouth. She is capable of eating angels, gods, humans, demons and other species. Upon doing so, she gains their strength. Wither: Abaddon forms a black portal under the feet of the target. They sink into the portal as if it were quicksand. Which part of their body is inside the portal dies. Demon Barrier: Abaddon can form a potent barrier of red darkness around her. Said barrier is capable of dissolving anything that tries to bypass it. Dark Pillars: Abaddon can form skinny dark like pyramids from the ground or from portals to attack the target. Dark Flash: Abaddon can instantly blow away all things around her in a radius. Soul of Evil: Abaddon forms a small horrendous like dark spirit in her palm. This spirit is capable of possessing humans and even lesser angels. Cursed Ray: Abaddon fires a beam of darkness from her index finger. Which is cable of corroding anything it touches, bypassing even powerful barriers. Over-Shadow: Abaddon can turn other abilities into "hers" by casting a black aura over it. Such attack will lose any capability to harm her and she now controls it freely. God Killer: Abaddon forms a ball of red and dark energy in her hands. She then fires it at a target, which nullifies one's ability to regenerate. Portal of Demonic Rage: Abaddon can form large portals wherever she wants. She then says "lash out", which then shoots out a very powerful beam of darkness from the portals. Upon contact, it incinerates whatever it touches. Shared Fates Align: Abaddon transfers whatever harmful affects she was dealt to the person who caused her harm back onto her. Death Gaze: Abaddon is capable of corroding whatever she looks at. Demonic Twister: Abaddon forms a red dark tornado around the target. Said tornado destroys the target on a beyonnd conceptual level. Black to Fade-Out: Abaddon forms a small ball of dark energy in her palm. She then flicks it at something and whatever touches it turns black and fades out of existence. Updraft: Abaddon shoots a beam of darkness from under the target. Separate: Abaddon can seperate things. Such as she can separate things on a beyond conceptual level. Demonic Step: Abaddon can dodge attacks by creating an afterimage when she moves. Shadow Body: Abaddon can turn her body into darkness. When she does she is capable of moving much faster while being intangible by even demon and angel standards. Dark Spark: Abaddon fires a beam of black electricity from her finger which is powerful enough to paralyze angels and demons. Dark Burnout: Abaddon can shoot out a powerful blast of dark flames at a target. Upon contact, a huge fiery explosion follows and burns everything it touches and even beyond on a beyond conceptual level. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Demons Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Matter Users Category:Combat Gods